<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C is for Cumplay by shieldslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457844">C is for Cumplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut'>shieldslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Smutty ABC's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(32 year age difference so don't read if that makes you uncomfy), Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Cleaning, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Felching, Light Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Fanart in 2nd chapter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snowballing, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, Wet &amp; Messy, minimal plot, slight degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is, and always will be, a slut for Tony Stark- Especially when he's being paid for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Smutty ABC's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing this pairing, so I hope it's decent! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoy it &lt;3</p>
<p>p.s. accompanying fanart is coming soon ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark didn’t need to pay for sex. </p>
<p>Despite the rapid approach of his 51st birthday, and the gray hairs streaking through his temples, he was confident that he could find someone more than willing to go home with him at the drop of a hat.</p>
<p><em>However</em>, there was something undeniably appealing in attending stuffy galas with a pretty young thing on his arm, a gorgeous, almost ethereal thing that turned heads as soon as they entered together. He had a not-so-secret preference for boys young enough to be his son, and maybe it made him a bit of a pervert, but fuck, if the thought of the boy calling him ‘Daddy’ didn't make his cock stir in his pants.</p>
<p>So no, Tony Stark didn’t <em>need</em> to pay for sex, but he sure fucking loved to.</p>
<p>That was how he had first met Peter, the just barely 18 year old personification of every wet dream he had ever had.  He was perfect in every way, from his lithe body to his plump lips- and just shy and naive enough to still blush prettily every time Tony bought him something new.</p>
<p>That was half of why Tony enjoyed spoiling him like he did, watching the boy blush and stammer and giggle as he unwrapped whatever pretty little thing the older man had picked out for him stirred something hot and possessive inside of him, something addictive. The other half, though, was all in the way that Peter expressed his gratitude.</p>
<p>Really, Peter would give him whatever he wanted- whatever depraved thought crossed the older man’s mind, he was ready and willing to act out, and that was a heady sort of power that Tony didn’t think he would ever be able to walk away from.</p>
<p>Tony had been out of town for nearly a week, away on a business trip that even he couldn’t talk his way out of. Naturally, to make up for his absence, he was planning on spoiling his baby rotten. </p>
<p>As soon as he walked in the door, he had pulled Peter into a deep kiss, pressing the silk-wrapped box into his hands. Peter had practically squealed in delight, rushing to their shared bathroom to try it on, while Tony settled on the bed, stroking himself through his slacks as he waited.</p>
<p>“Daddy, I love it!” Peter gushed, spinning so that the pale pink babydoll he was wearing fluttered around his hips. It was split up the middle, revealing his already hard and flushed cock encased in the sheer, delicate lace of the matching panties. </p>
<p>He was a vision, a walking wet dream- honey brown hair already tousled, with a blush spreading prettily across his cheeks and working its way down his chest. </p>
<p>“Beautiful, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, gripping his hardening cock roughly through his slacks. He patted his lap, wordlessly summoning the boy over. Peter complied without question, crawling across the bed to straddle Tony, wrapping his arms across his neck.</p>
<p>Tony settled his hands on Peter’s ass, pulling him closer to rest directly over his rapidly hardening cock. “You wanna suck my cock for me, baby? You wanna show Daddy how grateful you are?” He murmured, lacing a hand through Peter’s hair and pulling his head back, forcing him to make eye contact.</p>
<p>“Yes, please, Daddy,” Peter whispered, unconsciously licking his lips at the thought, “Wanna show you what a slut I am for you, for your money.” Tony smirked at the boy, releasing his grip on him as Peter leaned forward to press a kiss against his cheek, before shifting off of his lap and moving to kneel next to the bed.</p>
<p>Tony would never get over how beautiful Peter looked like that, kneeling, practically drooling for his cock- enshrouded in pink lace and as gorgeous as always. He pulled his cock out of his slacks, unable to resist stroking himself as he shifted forward, moving and sitting so that his cock and balls hung off the edge of the bed, the wet tip slapping against Peter’s face.</p>
<p>“That’s it sweetheart, show Daddy how much you want his cock, how fuckin’ needy you are for it,” Tony groaned gripping the base of his cock so he could smear the precum collecting on the tip across his plump lower lip.</p>
<p>Peter whined, licking the stickiness from his bottom lip before sticking his tongue out for more. Tony indulged him, smacking his cock onto the wet surface of his tongue before thrusting forward, just far enough for Peter to latch on to the tip of his cock and start suckling on it. </p>
<p>Peter closed his eyes in contentment, eyelashes fluttering, moaning around his mouthful as Tony moved a hand to his hair, gripping it to pull him further along his cock. Peter took it effortlessly, running his tongue along the length as he was pulled back.</p>
<p>“Look at you, baby,” Tony groaned, “Letting me fuck that pretty throat…” Peter looked up at him, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes. God<em>damn</em>, he was worth every fucking penny Tony had ever spent on him.</p>
<p>Peter was whimpering helplessly, the vibrations of noise buzzing through Tony’s cock and igniting every nerve inside of him. He kept lifting his hips, fucking himself further into the boy’s throat and relishing in the tight grip of it around him. </p>
<p>The sloppy sounds of slick spit and slapping skin filled the room, as Peter grew increasingly messy around his cock, allowing himself to be used as a vessel for his Daddy’s pleasure. His drool was running down Tony’s cock, down his balls, making a mess of the both of them in the most delightful way.</p>
<p>“Wish I could cum down your throat, baby,” Tony groaned, gripping Peter by the hair and pulling him to the base of his cock, burying his nose in the hair that was nestled there, “But I’ve got <em>plans</em> for that ass.”</p>
<p>He pulled Peter off his cock, smirking at the helpless whine the action elicited from his baby. “Later, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, “You can clean me up after I’m done with that tight little cunt.” Peter sighed, temporarily placated at the thought, and more than willing to obey Tony’s every desire.<br/>
</p><p>“Now get on your hand and knees for me baby boy, wanna open you up for Daddy’s cock.”</p>
<p>Peter scrambled to obey, presenting himself in the middle of the mattress for his Daddy’s pleasure, arching his back to give free access to his hole.</p>
<p>Tony groaned at the visual, slowly stroking himself as he admired the boy. “‘M gonna make you cum first, use it to fuck that little hole open for me.” Peter whined at the thought, subconsciously pushing his ass back further, practically begging for the older man to touch him. </p>
<p>His babydoll was riding up his back, revealing his lace clad ass, and his tight little hole beneath it. He was already hard and leaking, panties soaked with precum just from choking on his Daddy’s cock.</p>
<p>“Please Daddy,” Peter murmured, “Want it so fuckin’ bad!”</p>
<p>“I know you do, baby, always so fuckin’ needy for it,” Tony growled, hastily undressing himself before moving to kneel behind Peter. He pulled his panties down over the swell of his ass, tucking them beneath the <em>perfect</em> fucking curve of it, leaving his cock and balls still trapped in the lace. Tony slapped his hand down on the pale flesh, relishing in the moan it pulled from Peter, and the way the skin immediately began to pink up.</p>
<p>“Always such a little slut for whatever your Daddy wants to do to you, huh? All it takes is a little something sweet, a little bit of Daddy’s money, and you’re spreading yourself like a fucking whore,” Tony groaned, roughly stroking his own cock as he spanked him again.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Peter whined, “I am, Daddy, I’m your slut, your whore!” He shifted his weight, balancing on his shoulders and pressing his cheek into the bed as he moved his hands back to spread himself open, fulling exposing his hole to Tony.</p>
<p>“Yeah you are baby boy, Daddy’s fucking whore,” Tony murmured, before leaning in to lick a stripe across Peter’s hole. The boy keened at the sudden touch, pushing back into Tony’s face to seek more contact.  Tony was more than willing to comply, licking sloppily along his rim as he began to work his tongue inside of him.</p>
<p>Peter always opened up so beautifully to Tony’s tongue, little hole opening like the cunt it was, and it was only moments before Tony was able to work a finger inside of him alongside his tongue. </p>
<p>He moaned loudly at the extra stimulation, practically squealing when Tony unerringly found his prostate, rubbing roughly against it in an effort to coax the boy to orgasm. He was already practically dripping with his Daddy’s spit, the sloppy-slick sound that filled the room only drawing him closer.</p>
<p>Tony could feel him tensing around him, nearing his orgasm as he roughly added a second finger. The stretch stung, was on the verge of too much,  but it felt so good that Peter found himself moaning unendingly, his climax rising moment by moment.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” he pleaded, “Please, I wanna cum, ‘m so fucking close!” In response, Tony reached an arm around his body, shifting his panties down to grab his cock. “Do it, baby, be a good boy and cum for Daddy so I can fuck that little cunt with it,” Tony groaned, pulling away just enough to be audible.</p>
<p>The command pushed Peter over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him with a moan that verged on a sob, spurting his cum into Tony’s open hand. Tony grinned against his hole, delighting in the sounds he wrought from his baby.</p>
<p>“Fucking perfect, sweetheart,” Tony groaned, pulling back and wiping the spit off his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>He shifted to kneel behind the boy, grinning as he noticed the way his legs were trembling, shaking under his own weight. “Roll over for me, baby boy, wanna see you when I fuck you,” he murmured. Peter hastened to comply, settling on his back with his legs spread, and a pillow propped beneath his head.</p>
<p>Tony stroked Peter’s cum over his cock, coating himself in the milky substance as he groaned at the contact. “You ready for me? You ready for Daddy’s cock?” He asked, spitting in his hand to add to the messy wetness already coating him.</p>
<p>Peter nodded, ready for the inevitable stretch of Tony entering him, hungry for the sensation of the older mad filling him up.</p>
<p>Tony gripped the base of his cock, using his hold to tease the head of his cock against Peter’s hole. “Tell me how bad you want it, baby boy, tell Daddy how bad you want his cock in that sweet little cunt,” he growled, smearing his precum across his baby’s hole.</p>
<p>“Please, Daddy! Need your cock in me, I’m so empty, so ready for you!”</p>
<p>Tony groaned at his words, pressing inside of him, breath stuttering as the head of his cock pressed inside of Peter. “That’s it, baby- taking Daddy’s cock so well.”</p>
<p>Peter keened at the entry, pushing back against the intrusion as Tony filled him, pressing all the way in with one, smooth thrust. </p>
<p>“There you go, look at that sweetheart,” Tony growled as he began to fuck into him, “So fuckin’ wet and tight for me, perfect little pussy for Daddy.” Peter was moaning near ceaselessly as Tony began to fuck him in earnest, grabbing him behind the knees and pushing them towards his chest, bending him practically in half.</p>
<p>Tony was merciless as he began to fuck into him in earnest, hips slapping against Peter’s ass as he did.</p>
<p>Peter’s breath was stuttering in his chest, hitching as Tony fucked into him, he was already hard again, cock flushed prettily and leaking onto his stomach. Tony shifted, pushing him further in half, changing the angle so that his prostate was being nailed on every thrust. Peter nearly screamed at the shift, his orgasm rapidly approaching.</p>
<p>“Gonna make me cum, Daddy,” he squealed, pushed ever closer to the edge at the sound of Tony fucking into him, the sloppy sound filling the room.</p>
<p>“Yeah baby?” Tony questioned, quickening his thrusts at the words, “That pretty little cunt gonna cum for Daddy? Just from being filled with Daddy’s cock?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded wordlessly, hole already clenching around the cock filling him. Tony groaned, pushing forward to connect their lips in a wet and messy kiss that was more tongue than finesse.</p>
<p>“Do it then, sweetheart,” Tony mumbled against his lips, “Show Daddy how good his cock makes you feel.”</p>
<p>Tony’s words alone were enough, causing the rapidly building fire in his stomach to grow, bubbling over into an orgasm as his cock spurted untouched against his chest.</p>
<p>Tony groaned, hips stuttering as Peter’s hole tightened around him. “That’s it, baby, so fucking good for me,” He moaned, reaching between them to scoop Peter’s cum up on his fingers, before roughly shoving them in the boys mouth.</p>
<p>Peter whined at the taste, the intrusion, sucking prettily on Tony’s fingers, moaning softly at the ever-increasing overstimulation. After a moment he pulled them out, rubbing the excess saliva across Peter’s plump bottom lip.</p>
<p>“Please, Daddy,” Peter whimpered, “Want you to cum in me, fill up my little pussy.” Tony groaned at the words, ever increasing his pace as he felt his own orgasm approaching.</p>
<p>“Fuck, baby,” he moaned, “‘M gonna do it, gonna fill up that little cunt.” Peter whined at the thought, clenching around his Daddy’s cock, sensitivity bordering on painful as Tony continued to nail his prostate. </p>
<p>The older man faltered at the sensation, hips stuttering into Peter as he finally came, filling his cunt with his release.</p>
<p>Peter mewled at the feeling, the wet warmth of his Daddy filling and claiming him in such an intimate way. Tony thrust into him a few more times, extending his orgasm as long as he could. He stayed there for a moment, poised over his boy and panting, admiring Peter’s flushed face and unfocused eyes.</p>
<p>“So good for me, baby boy, took Daddy’s cock so fuckin’ well,” Tony groaned, thrusting leisurely into him a few more times, “You wanna treat? Somethin’ special from Daddy?”</p>
<p>Peter whimpered, nodding weakly and wordlessly at Tony’s suggestion.</p>
<p>Tony pulled out of the boy with a groan, grinning filthily at the sight of his cum dripping out of Peter’s used little cunt. “Fuckin’ gorgeous sweetheart,” he murmured, stroking his slowly softening cock at the sight, milking out the last drops of his cum. He settled back on his heels, spreading shamelessly in an open invitation, “Come clean me off, baby.”</p>
<p>Peter turned, groaning at the thought as he moved to latch on to Tony’s cock, slurping at the filthy mixture of cum and lube coating him. He could taste himself there, his own unique muskiness- it was a heady thought, his own claim on his Daddy in such an intimate place, and he moaned almost involuntarily.</p>
<p>The extra stimulation caused Tony to pull him off, hovering on the verge of overstimulation at the sensation. “Good boy,” he murmured, pulling Peter up into a filthy kiss, licking into his mouth to taste himself. Peter sucked needily on his tongue as it fucked into his mouth, seeking out every bit of his Daddy that he could reach.</p>
<p>Tony pulled back from him, a string of spit connecting their lips and evidencing the filth of the kiss they had shared. “You want Daddy to clean you up, baby? Scoop his cum outta that tiny hole?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded frantically, turning himself around to present his ass, getting on his knees and spreading himself to expose his hole.</p>
<p>The older man groaned at the sight, wasting no time before diving in, suctioning his mouth to Peter’s hole.<br/>
“Daddy!” Peter whined, pushing his ass back against Tony’s face, whining shamelessly as he fucked his tongue deeper inside of him. It was filthy, the way that he was slurping his own cum out of Peter, scooping it out on his tongue and into his mouth. Peter could feel his cock make a valiant attempt at hardening, twitching despite his previous orgasms.</p>
<p>“Push it out for me, baby” Tony murmured, pulling back just enough to be heard. Peter whined at the thought, doing his best to comply. Tony groaned at the sight, the dribble of cum sliding out of Peter’s pinked-up little cunt. He was gorgeous like that, fucked and used up, so blatantly Tony’s. If he was a younger man, he was certain they’d be well on their way to a round two.</p>
<p>He dove back in, licking up the trail and holding it in his mouth, relishing in the combined taste of them as he sucked the rest of his cum out of Peter’s hole.</p>
<p>Tony moved up his body, turning him over before gripping him roughly by the chin, connecting their lips. Peter opened his mouth willingly, allowing their tongues to slide together, passing his cum back and forth between them until it was almost frothy, mixed as it was with their spit. Tony pulled back, not relinquishing his grip on Peter’s jaw as he parted his lips, spitting the remainder into his mouth.</p>
<p>Peter keened helplessly, cock twitching weakly where it lay against his thigh, as he swallowed, drinking down himself and his Daddy in one filthy swallow.</p>
<p>“That’s it baby,” Tony murmured, pupils still blown wide with lust as he looked at him, “Swallow it like a good little slut.”</p>
<p>“‘M your little slut, Daddy,” Peter whispered in reply, licking his lips clean of the filth that still covered them, before pressing an incongruously chaste kiss to Tony’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You sure are sweetheart,” Tony grinned, connecting their lips one last time as he lay down, pulling Peter to lay practically on top of him, nuzzling into his side, “Daddy’s sweet little slut.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NSFW Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/71SsTCR"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>